


and his reading light would burn 'til the night grew old

by RonnieMinor



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Sabriel fluff. Sam reads a book and Gabriel cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and his reading light would burn 'til the night grew old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollypuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/gifts).



> Title is a misquote from 'Blood Red Rose' as covered by Claire Bowditch, originally by Kev Carmody.

It’s mid-afternoon. Gabriel is in the kitchen, cooking. Sam is a little surprised - normally the archangel just snaps food into existence. But apparently chocolate roulade doesn’t take kindly to being summoned out of nowhere and nor does chocolate mousse. So Gabriel is in the kitchen, with an apron tied round his waist and a smudge of flour on his nose.  
Sam is watching him from the sofa in their open-plan living/dining area. He’s settled into the big, old, brown leather sofa, cushions behind him and a blanket over his knees. The fire is burning in the fireplace. The scent of woodsmoke is tangy in the air. The curtains are drawn, holding the dark, cold night at bay. The room is filled with warm light that yellows and softens the cream walls, wooden furniture and faded red curtains. There’s a book on his lap, lying open and forgotten.

Gabriel is gilded in the kitchen lights; golden and gorgeous; clean lines and smudged shadows. He’s moving gently in time to the song playing softly from the stereo. Sam’s not even sure he realises he’s doing it, so involved is he by the chocolate he’s melting in a bain marie on the stove. Sam decides not to comment, because it’s cute. 

‘You planning to keep perving on me Sammy?’ Gabriel says, not looking up from his task. ‘Because it’s going to make not ripping off your clothes and letting this chocolate burn _really_ hard.’

‘Sorry hon’, Sam says with a smile. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah, don’t think pet names will get you out of this. Just stick that obnoxiously huge head of yours back into the super dull book you’re supposed to be reading or something. I’ll tell you when it’s ok to eye-stalk me again.’

Sam chuckles and does as he’s told, settling down under the blanket and resting his head against the arm of the sofa. He’s learned from experience that sometimes, it’s worth listening to Gabriel. Only sometimes though.

He’s woken up by a palm cupping his cheek and a soft mouth pressing against his. He smiles instinctively, making a small, contented noise in the back his throat when a hot tongue that tastes like chocolate licks his lips open. It’s a kiss that’s slow and wet and feels like falling in love.

‘Dinner’s ready’, Gabriel says after they part, sounding a little breathless. Sam licks his lips and tastes sugar.

‘Dinner?’

‘Dinner. Get up sasquatch, or it’ll go cold.’

Sam lets himself be pulled up and led towards the table. His heart tugs painfully in his chest at the lit candles in the silver candelabra Gabriel had brought him from Regency England. Two glasses are filled with red wine, liquid glowing like rubies in the light. Two plates are filled with pink shavings of beef, carrots, green beans, roast potatoes and rich gravy that he can smell from ten paces. His mouth waters as he sits down, pulling a snowy napkin across his knees.

‘Gabe… this…’

Gabriel smiles. ‘I wanted to do something nice, kiddo. Now eat! I don’t want it getting cold. I spent a good two hours on this.’

So Sam eats, relishing the tender meat, beautifully cooked vegetables and crispy roasties. It’s cooked exquisitely, each mouthful leaving him salivating and desperate for more. He clears his plate far quicker than he expects.

‘Any chance of seconds?’ he asks hopefully. Gabriel glares at him.

‘ _Pudding_ , Sam. _Pudding_.’

But there’s another slice of beef on Sam’s plate, so he knows he’s not really in trouble.

After that, Gabriel makes him eat several slices of roulade and a chocolate mousse, despite his protests. Both are delicious. Thankfully, only the chocolate mousse ends up getting licked off his face.

From there, the segue to the bedroom would be easy; a well-traced path that they both know all the steps to. They end up staying there though, making love on the rug in front of the fire and falling asleep under the blanket, with cushions for pillows.

And before the darkness claims him, Sam thinks to himself that Gabriel should really cook more often.


End file.
